Season 1: The Wars of Universe
by The Queen of Water
Summary: This story of Love between the Princess and Warroir from in Universe. The Royal family are have a brithday of Lily Starland the Princess of Universe and she meet a handsome young man named Kain Blueriver and they fallen in love and he and his friends have to keep them safe from a bad guys.Kain/CO Romance/Sci-Fi/Adventure
1. Characters of Lost Universe

Characters of Lost Universe

Main Characters

Kain Blueriver

Canal Vorfeed

Millennium "Millie" Feria Nocturne

Lily Starland the Princess of Universe

Anise Starland the Princess of Universe

The Royal Family of the Universe

Max Starland the King of Universe

Holly Starland the Queen of Universe

John Starland the Prince of Universe

Kitty Starland the Princess of Universe

Emily Starland the Princess of Universe

Police Officers

Raily Claymore

Nina Mercury

Guardians of the Royal Family

1. Starlet

2. Starlight

3. Star Power

4. Star Heart

5. Rainbow Starlight

6. Moonstar

7. Sunstar

Villains

Albert von Stargazer

Spreader of Darkness

Kali

Roy Glen


	2. Episode 1: The Royal Family

Lost Universe Season 1: The Wars of Universe

By Jamie Joy De Meta

Episode 1: The Royal Family

In the deep in the Universe there was a plant it was beautiful and this plant is called Starlight Land City and it a Starlight castle and lived in that castle lived the young royal family and they rule this plant and the Universe for long time and only them can use powers of Starlight and their names are Max Starland the King of Universe and his wife Holly Starland the Queen of Universe and their one son named John Starland the Prince of Universe at age 9 years old and their four daughters names are Kitty Starland the Princess of Universe at age 5 years old, Emily Starland the Princess of Universe at age 10 years old and Anise Starland the Princess of Universe at age 7 years old and the oldest of the royal family and sole heir to the throne Lily Starland the Princess of Universe and she very beautiful young princess with light blue eyes and her is very long brown and her sink is peach and soft as rose and she is at age 16 years old and have to find a prince or space warriors to marry her by 20th birthday. But she is a free sprit and she have a kind heart and she what to someone to love and rule by her side as the king of Universe not just the princess of Universe. Unit that she meant a young handsome man named Kain Blueriver and the Great War between the plants in the Universe the one plant is called the dark plant was rule by Albert von Stargazer who is Lord of Darkness and he will take Princess Lily to make as his bride if not he will killed her and her family and destroy the Universe and their story and their love begins…..

On the day of the Royal Ball is tonight and everyone is getting ready for it today is the princess Lily's 16th birthday. In her room that hers maid is coming to her to get her ready for the ball and she came to her room she went in her room and found the princess is gone. "Not again," said the maid as she looked for the princess, but she can't find her and she went the King and the Queen and telled them their oldest daughter is missing. "Oh, boy," said Max as he put hand on his face and shock his head and his wife giggled at this and said. "Maybe that she is in the town?" "Maybe I will stand the guards to find her and her getting ready for her birthday ball, I what her find a man to marry her and rule by her side, Guards!" Two the guards came to the throne room and they bowed to the king and the queen. "Yes, your highnesses?" "I order to find the princess and being her back to the Starlight castle," said Max as he got up from his throne and point to them. "Find her!" "Yes, Sir!" yelled the guards as they turn around to find the princess in the town in the kingdom. "Oh, Lily why you disappear to?" asked Max as he sit back on his throne and his wife put her hand on his and said. "You can't keep her in the Castle forever she is a free spirit." "I know." As the guards lift and the one of them said. "I heard that our princess is very pretty in the Universe." "Yeah, she is." And they are gone to find their princess. Her three sisters and brother saw and heard their oldest sister is missing and they looked at each other.

They didn't know a handsome young man with blue eyes and short brown hair and his peach skin with black hair brand on his forehead and he in his twelve's and in cape heard the one of the daughters of the Universe King is missing from his hiding place in Castle and his name is Kain Blueriver and he take out his wristwatch COM link to talk to his ship as the lost ship called Swordbreaker where his friends are out in space and called. "Come in Canal and Millie?" "Yes, Kain?" said Millie in COM Link. "The Princess is missing from the StarlightCastle and the guards went to find her." "What?" yelled Millie. "Will I think that you will go find her!" yelled Canal. "Okay, I will you guys and I will track her down with my COM Link," said Kain as he closed his COM and walked to the gate to the city to find the princess, buy using the tracker on his COM Link to find her. _'I hope this princess is very pretty as they said that she is?'_ thought Kain as he walked to find her and bring her back to the Starlight Castle as he push a buttoned on his COM that have a tracker on it so he can find her.


	3. Episode 2: The First Meeting

Episode 2: The First Meeting

In the town of Star City the Market place, Kain was looking for the young princess who is the oldest daughter of the king of Universe and the Star plant and he have to take her back to the Starlight Castle and he start in the market to find her with his wristwatch COM link's tracker and he saw a red dot and he knew that was a signed of the princess is near and he turn and he saw a the sixteen year old girl in hooded cape and he followed her to the market and when he saw a young sixteen year old girl turn around and he saw her face and she has lovely blue eyes and her peach skin is soft is silk and he was in shock by her beauty, but he can't see her hair. She run to the ally and he run after her. "Hey!" he shouted at her. "Stop right there!" And she stopped and turn and her hood fell and he saw her hair is long brown and it tie with blue ribbon and on top of head is a golden crown on the top her head. "Y-Y-Y-You are the princess," said Kain as he point at her. "Yes I am," said the princess as she looked at him with angrily looked on her face. "And my name is Princess Lily Starland the sole heir to the throne to StarCity and the Universe." Kain bowed to her and said. "I am taking you back to the StarlightCastle and the guards are looking for you." "I see," said Lily as she turn looked at well on the building in the Ally. "My father sends the guards to find me and take me back the castle?" "Yes your highness, your father and mother are worry about you," said Kain as he looked up at her and he saw a tear in her beautiful eyes and she very sad. "And I came to take you back the StarlightCastle," said Kain. "So you and your little sister get ready for the escape from that man and you and your sister will meet your bodyguard so he or she can protect you and your sister from the bad guys." "I understand," said Lily as they walked away and she put her hood back on her head and they walked back to the StarlightCastle. But she turns to looked at Kain and she asked. "What is your name?" Kain looked at her and said. "My name is Kain Blueriver your highness." "Kain," said Lily as she looked at him when she saw how handsome his and she blushing and he looked at her and she is very beautiful girl that he ever seen. "Yes that my name," said Kain as he nodded as they walked back to Starlight Castle so she can get ready for the ball and she thought that she can invite him to come to her birthday ball, because she have a invention to the ball tonight and so asked. "Kain?" "Yes?" he asked as he looked at her. "Will you come to my birthday ball?" Kain turn around and looked at her as she hand him invention to him and he take the invention from and he looked at it and looked at her and she very beautiful woman in her father's kingdom and said. "Yes I will come." "Thank you," said Lily as she bowed to him and they walked on the street of the city.

They walked back to the StarlightCastle's gate and the guards saw her with young man with blue cape. "Princess Lily!" as they run to them and they put their guns points him and they asked. "What are doing to our princess?" "I find her and bring back," said Kain as he bowed to the guards who put their guns away back in holders and bowed to him and said. "We sorry sir and your highness." Lily smiled as she watches the guards and Kain and they turn to her and smiled at her and they walked in the StarlightCastle.

They walked in the StarlightCastle and the guards open the two huge doors to the castle and Kain looked around saw the royal painting of the royal family in the hallway of the StarlightCastle and he saw how young she was and her brother and sisters and their mother and father in the painting. "Welcome to the StarlightCastle," said Lily as she crusty to him and her lovely eyes and he bowed to her and he said. "Thank you your highness." "Come you will must met my mother and father." As she take his hand and they run to the throne room where her mother and father at.

The throne room's doors opened and they walked in with the guards close to them and Lily walked to her mother and father and her mother run to her and hugged her and said. "Oh, Lily we where so worry about you." "I am sorry mother," said Lily as she hugged her mother. Her father sitting on his throne as he looked at Kain who bring back his oldest daughter with that young man and asked. "Young man?" "Yes, sir?" asked Kain as he looked at the King. "I thank you for bring back my daughter in the castle." "Your welcome your highness," said Kain as he bowed to the King Max. "What is your name young man?" "My name is Kain Blueriver," he answer to the King as he stilled bowed the King. "You are Ms. Blueriver's grandson?" asked Holly as she let go of Lily and looked at Kain. "Yes, I am." "I see," said the King as he put his hand on his chin. "Will I welcome to the StarlightCastle and the StarCity." "I hope you stay for the Ball tomorrow night?" asked Holly as she walked to her husband's side. "Yes," answered Kain as he looked at the King and the Queen and he show his invention to them. "I am." "We what you take our daughter to her birthday ball?" asked Max as he take his wife's hand. "I will," said Kain as he bowed again with a smiled on his face and he turn and looked at the princess and she smiled at him. "Star Power," called Max as he looked at his Guardian appears being behind Kain as he was shock as he was huge winged golden lion as it bowed to the King and said. "Yes, highness." "Take Mr. Blueriver to his room?" asked Max. Star Power nodded at his friend and turns Kain and said. "Come Mr. Blueriver with me." "Yes," said Kain as he turns and walked behind the King's guardian to his room in the StarlightCastle.

In the hallway of the Castle, Kain and Star Power walked thought the hallway and Kain looked at the portraits of the royal families over the years, Kain and Star Power came to his room and he opens the door to his room and he said. "This is your room, Mr. Blueriver I hope you like it." "Thank you," said Kain as he walked in and he saw how beautiful room is and there was bed with blue covers and match pillows on his bed and wardrobe. "Wow," said Kain looked at it and he take off his cape on put on his bed and his Psi-Blade on the table and he looked out the window with light blue curtains in front of it and he pulled the curtain saw the city at night was pretty and he smiled and he like here and he had his dinner in his room that they bring and he can't stop think about that princess and by her beauty. "Wow she is very beautiful that I ever seen," he said to himself. Kain went to bed and fell to sleep.

In her room as she getting ready for bed and she can't stop think about that young man name Kain Blueriver and he has blue eyes and short brown hair and his peach skin with black hair brand on his forehead and he is handsome man that she ever seen. She put on her nightgown is in color light blue with dark blue flower on it and her room is beautiful with rose curtains in the front of the balcony from her room and the bed is pretty with light pink covers and with match pillows on her bed and she walked to the balcony and she looked up at the night sky and it was beautiful night the stars where shining in the night sky and she love it so much and she think about her grandmother who had die with sickest nine years ago and when she very young at the age 6 and her sisters at ages 1, 3, 5 years old and her brother when he was born and she miss her very much and she love her and her grandmother give a very special necklace with blue stone as she touch it and a tear fell her cheek and said. "Oh, grandmother…" Lily turn back to her room and whet to her bed and fell asleep and it will great day tomorrow it is her 16th birthday.


End file.
